Stones of Power (SV)
The Stones of Power, also known as the Stones of Knowledge or simply the Elements, were three Kryptonian crystals containing all the known knowledge of the 28 galaxies. Their power was well-known on Earth and they were sought out by many occultists and practitioners of magic. When Clark Kent united all three stones on the Kawatche Caves altar, the crystals transformed into the Crystal of Knowledge, which was capable of creating the Fortress of Solitude. Powers and Abilities Separately, each stone had its own power. The stones send out a beacon when they're unearthed. For example, when Lex accidentally broke the statue that housed the Crystal of Fire, it sent out a beacon that Clark heard, allowing Clark to discover its location and obtain it. This also occurred in China when Clark was looking for the Crystal of Air and when Clark was searching for the Crystal of Water, which was in the Luthor Mansion. Also, the beacon that was emitted was the beacon of the House of El. This supports the theory that Clark was always destined to unite the stones. A common feat among the crystals was the power of energetic transference: The Crystal of Fire could restore Kryptonian powers to Clark, the Crystal of Water could transfer the souls of two persons and the Crystal of Air could permanently remove the Spirit of Countess Magarete Isobel Thoreaux from Lana Lang after the crystal was stained with the blood of Genevieve Teague. When two of the stones were combined on the Kawatche Caves altar, a Kryptonian beacon was emitted which revealed the location of the third Stone and turned Lionel Luthor into a Kryptonian vessel for Jor-El. When all three stones were united on the Kawatche Caves altar, the crystals were transformed into the Crystal of Knowledge, which was capable of creating the Fortress of Solitude. Early History It is still unclear when the stones were sent to Earth. In a flashback that took us 20 years back before Krypton's destruction, Jor-El is shown with the stones, making it impossible for the stones to have been sent centuries before or that time is different on Krypton from that of Earth. Also, in the flashback, since Jor-El is shown with the stones after finishing the creation of the Orb, it can be assumed that he also created the stones at the insistence of the Ruling Council. Since time travel is possible in the Smallville universe, the stones could have been taken back in time, maybe by Jor-El himself since it was revealed he took the Book of Rao to Earth years before Krypton's destruction. He could've hidden the stones at the far reaches of the world so it would be difficult for the Kandorians to find them without their powers. Also, the stones could've been taken back in time to be given to the first Naman in an earlier time. Furthermore, the stones could've been created many years ago and already hidden by Naman. Seeing as how Naman is an ancestor of the House of El, Jor-El would know the location of the stones on Earth. He could've then obtained the stones years later and updated them with all of the knowledge of the universe accumulated by Kryptonians. The stones would've needed to be updated due to the fact that while they were on Earth, Kryptonians were evolving in knowledge and technology. Thus, the chosen Kryptonian would now have everything needed to adapt on Earth. All scenarios include the stones being around for centuries thus connecting the story with Margaret Isobel Thoreaux and the Teagues. That being said, the following is also part of the history. When Rao's prophecy foretold the creation of Brainiac, the defiance of General Zod and Krypton's destruction, the Kryptonians decided that should Krypton be destroyed, they should hide the stones on a safe planet for a chosen future Kryptonian to find and unite them again. Naman then traveled to Earth with the stones and hid them at the far reaches of Earth, making it hard for humans to find them. Kal-El was sent to Earth by his father Jor-El to obtain and unite the three stones. Throughout the years, Clark, Lana Lang, the witch Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor, Virgil Swann, Genevieve and Jason Teague all struggled to obtain the crystals for their own purposes. However, Clark was the only one truly meant to retrieve them. Season Four Genevieve Teague, a descendant of Duchess Gertrude, continued Gertrude's search for the stones along with her son Jason Teague. Lionel Luthor, and later his son Lex, also used their vast resources to find the stones. Lionel found a brilliant mathematician, Edgar Cole, who was able to translate the Kryptonian glyphs on each stone as the symbols for "fire," "air" and "water." Jor-El sent Clark Kent, brainwashed as Kal-El, to retrieve them. According to Jor-El, Clark was the destined Kryptonian who was meant to have the Crystal of Knowledge. (This is not to say that it was exclusively for Clark; most likely, it was created to be a fail-safe device in the case of Krypton's destruction. Clark, being the Last Son of Krypton, was heir to all his world's treasures buried on Earth. Theoretically, this could be to ensure that Earth eventually replaces Krypton as the capital of civilization in the 28 known galaxies.) Lex found the Crystal of Fire in Egypt inside a statue; it was later stolen by Kal-El, who then placed it on an altar in a hidden chamber inside the Kawatche Caves in Smallville. The Crystal of Water was found in Honduras inside a Mayan statue. Edgar was able to get the stone and give it to Dr. Bridgette Crosby, Dr. Virgil Swann's assistant, after Lex Luthor arranged for him to be released from prison. The Crystal of Air, was in Shanghai, East China, and was found by Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, who was possessing the body of her descendant, Lana Lang. This stone was later used by Isobel to kill Genevieve. With human blood on the Crystal of Air, it caused a chain reaction that sent another meteor shower to Earth. Clark finally found the other two stones, and combined them with the Crystal of Fire to form one crystal, which transported Clark to the Artic Circle. There, Clark threw the Crystal of Knowledge into the open fields of snow. As the crystal melted into the ice, it grew into a huge, crystalline building: the Fortress of Solitude. Season Seven In an alternate reality, Brainiac mentioned that he'll use Kara and "her Fortress" to release General Zod from the Phantom Zone. This suggests that in the alternate reality, Kara was able to unite the Stones of Power, form the Crystal of Knowledge, and create the Fortress of Solitude. Category:SV Category:Smallville